Liar, Liar
by Kabby-Bellarke-Life
Summary: "Diana barely makes it into her house before she breaks down sobbing." And angsty one-shot with a happy/bittersweet ending. Full summary inside.


Liar, Liar

Summary: "Diana barely gets into her house before she breaks down sobbing." Set after 2X08, but before 2X09. One-shot based off the song Liar, Liar by Christina Grimmie.

Liar, Liar

_Liar, liar, don't cry on my shoulderYou played with fireand smiled when you told herOh, oh, thought you were someoneOh, oh goodbye to no one_-Christina Grimmie

Diana barely gets into her house before she breaks down sobbing. She slides down the door and wraps her arms around her knees, hugging them tightly to her chest and crying like she's never cried before.

_This shouldn't be so hard, _she thinks numbly. _It isn't like he dumped me. I dumped him, and yet I'm the one left feeling like nothing. _

She tries to push all thoughts of him out of her mind, but it doesn't work. Instead, her mind keeps replaying over old memories of them, which only makes her cry harder. Especially after the night the two of them just shared. She's tired and hungry, but most of all she is heartbroken. She wants to go up to her warm bed and nestle in the sheets, with some warm food in her stomach, and someone to cuddle with and cry. But her dad isn't home, he's out in town. So the only thing she has to cry into is her arms.

She doesn't know how long she sits there, crying senselessly into her arms. She wants to get up, but she can't find the willpower to do so. So she stays put against the front door, a sobbing mess. She' sure her mascara is running all over the place, and she doesn't care, Why should she? She's not looking to impress anyone.

Her mind won't stop tormenting her with memories of them. Their first meeting, their first date, their first kiss, the first time they made love, the first time he said those three magical words to her.

"_I love you."_

**Liar.**

The word pounds into her brain. If he really loved her, he wouldn't have acted how he did about Cassie and Jake. She doesn't know why he can't just let it go, and stay with her.

_That's not true. _her conscience whispers. _You know why, you just won't admit it to yourself. You're blind, Diana. Blind because you love him so much._

Diana sobs again. She does know why. He obviously cares for Cassie. Maybe he even loves her. _But I love him, too. _she thinks numbly.

_I know that, and so does he. _her conscience argues. _But, if you really loved him, you'd let him go._

Diana tunes it out. She doesn't want to deal with it right now. She can feel her body giving up. She's exhausted as it is, and the endless crying she's been doing has just made it much worse. Sighing in defeat, she lets her head fall back against the door. When her head is clear after she stops crying, she realizes that her conscience is right. But she continues to think about everything the two of them have shared in their three-year-relationship. He was her first everything, and she knows now that to him it meant nothing.

She remembers how he held her so lovingly after they made love for the first time, making sure he hadn't hurt her. _"That was amazing, I love you so much." _he'd whispered ever so sweetly in her ear.

**Liar.**

"_You're not going to lose me." _That is what he said to her after Nick's death.

**Liar. **

Everything he'd said to her had been a lie. _I'm so stupid! _she thinks angrily. Now that her bout of sadness is over, she begins to berate herself mercilessly. _Stupid enough to think that he'd always be there for me. I should've known that only meant he'd be with me until his 'One' came along. _

She's done too much crying over him as it is. It has to stop. She realizes that she's finally stopped crying, and she stands up, wiping her eyes. _It will stop. _she thinks. As of today, she's done crying over Adam Conant. He doesn't deserve her love, or her friendship. Most of all, he doesn't deserve her tears. So she's done. Now he's free to do what he wants, feel how he wants. She's not holding him back anymore. And he's not holding her back anymore, either. _As of today, _she thinks, _I'm free. _She looks out the window nearest the front door and sees that the sun is shining brighter than ever. She smiles. Today marks the first day of her life without Adam, and she's OK with that. She doesn't need him anymore.

_Liar liar, don't cry on my shoulderYou played with fireand smiled when you told herOh, oh, thought you were someoneOh, oh goodbye to no one_

**AN: Well, there it is. My first fanfic after quite some time. But I heard this song the other day, and I instantly thought of them. So then this came up. What do you think? Leave a review, but don't be too harsh.**


End file.
